


I'm latching onto you

by Elisexyz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: He surely is tempted. And it surely isn’t a brilliant idea. Still, it’s thrilling.She’sthrilling. And what’s life without a bit of risk, right?Or the one in which Rachel makes a very straightforward proposal and Harvey is impressed (much to his common sense's disappointment).





	I'm latching onto you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrivolousSuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/gifts).



> For the prompt [50: “We’d make such a cute couple.” + Harvey/Rachel](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/171245353959/) sent by FrivolousSuits on Tumblr.  
>  Pre-Mike AU. ~~Yes, I actually ship this.~~

Harvey is surprised when he finds her standing outside of his building, waiting for him.

“Rachel,” he says, as a greeting, approaching her with his best poker face to mask how taken-aback he is by the whole thing. Up to a few days ago, he didn’t even know her name. Then they found themselves hanging out at the same bar, Harvey celebrating his latest victory before heading home for the night and Rachel looking not too happy about whatever made her crave a drink.

They talked for half an hour before the fact that they work at the same firm came up, and Harvey can’t say that he wasn’t a bit disappointed when he realized that he would have had to keep his hands off her.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, lightly.

Rachel stares at him for a couple of seconds more, looking resolute and taking a sharp breath before talking. “I think we should date,” she states.

Well, Harvey can’t say that he doesn’t appreciate her being straightforward, but— _what?_

She must read the confusion on his face, because she keeps talking: “We’d make a really cute couple, don’t you think?”

Harvey can’t help letting out a small laugh at that. Alright, the girl has got balls, he’ll give her that. This doesn’t make it a good idea though.

“I am not exactly the _dating_ type,” he points out. As the seconds pass, Rachel just looks more and more determined, as if now that she got started she’s even less willing to back down than she was before. Alright, he’s a bit amused.

“Even better,” she states, and it catches him by surprise. _Again_. He can’t decide if it’s annoying or thrilling. “Just sex then.”

He lets out another laugh, and it’s more genuine than it should be. He’s weirdly tempted, but apparently he has too much common sense left to accept. “I appreciate the offer,” he replies. “But we work together. And I don’t mix personal with work.”

Rachel’s eyebrows shoot up wordlessly.

“What?” he prompts, a bit defensively. It’s _true_ , why is she looking at him like that?

“You didn’t even know my _name_ until three days ago,” she points out. “We rarely work on the same cases, and when we do I just do the ground work behind the scenes. This—” She briefly gestures between them. “Wouldn’t change much of anything.”

Harvey pauses. She does have a point, and he can see that she _knows_ it. She’s trying her best not to look smug, but the cracks in her expression are pretty evident to him. He has to fight back a grin of his own. Definitely more thrilling than annoying.

“How did you know where I live?” he asks, adverting the subject of the conversation so that he can think it over a bit. He surely is tempted. And it surely _isn’t_ a brilliant idea. Still, it’s thrilling. _She’s_ thrilling. And what’s life without a bit of risk, right?

“I’m resourceful,” she says, with a placid grin. “Maybe I’ll tell you all about it. On our second date.”

He shakes his head slightly, and this time he lets his amusement show. He’s seen her in the corridors at Pearson Hardman earlier that day, so he knows that she could have walked up to him and talked about this in his office. He can’t be _sure_ , but he suspects that the reason why she got through all the trouble of finding out where he lives is to make it clear to him that she’s keeping all _this_ separated from their work. He can appreciate that.

“This isn’t really a good idea,” he highlights again, but he’s sure his neutral expression is dead and gone.

She rolls his eyes. “You don’t have the reputation of someone who follows the rules to the letter, Harvey,” she points out. “And I’m a big girl, I know what I’m doing. So? What do you say?”

Fuck it, he’s sold.

“I say,” he grins, taking a step forward and taking the initiative of sliding his arm around her waist to pull her closer. “I have a really comfortable apartment I’d like to introduce you to.”

“Lead the way then,” she grins back.

They’ll probably have to establish some ground rules, talk about appropriate behaviour at work, if they happen to cross paths – not that he imagines he has to explain much of anything: he’s known her for just an handful of hours and he’s already pretty confident she is a smart one; sooner or later he’ll have to ask why she’s not in law school instead of working as a paralegal, she certainly strikes him as the kind of woman who could make a pretty good lawyer –, but all that will have to wait.

First things first, he’ll have all the fun that he deprived himself of the other night.


End file.
